Lasting Experience (SYOC)
by DimensionBlade 1.2
Summary: In a timeline not including characters from the main series, a different pair of teams face their own demons in Remnant. (SYOC Closed)
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

 _How...?_

 _I don't understand. How could this happen?_

A lone boy sat on the pavement, a town in ruins around him. The world seemed to crumble as he continued alone, alone in the darkness where he could not see, hear, smell, taste, or feel. Consumed by the shadows, he could not feel his own tears run. Fire would burst from his veins, screams would cut through the air, lightning would shatter the ground, but he was immune to it all.

What could a helpless boy do in such a world where nothing mattered?

* * *

 **Lasting Experience SYOC Form**

 **BASIC INFO**

 **Name:**

 **Gender:**

 **Age (15-18):**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Kingdom of Birth:**

 **APPEARANCE**

 **Eye Color:**

 **Hair Color:**

 **Hair Style:**

 **Skin Color:**

 **Human or Faunus:**

 **Build (Lean, Lanky, Pudgy):**

 **Clothing:**

 **PERSONALITY INFO**

 **5 Words that Basically Describe Your Character:**

 **Descriptive Personality:**

 **Quirks:**

 **Interests:**

 **Fears:**

 **Likes:**

 **Dislikes (More or equal to the amount of likes):**

 **OTHER INFO**

 **Romantic Interests (What they look for in a "partner"):**

 **Aura (If any, tell the color and the amount. Otherwise, just none is fine):**

 **Semblance (If any):**

 **Weapon:**

 **Background:**

 **Driving Force (What motivates them to continue forward?):**

 **Family Members:**

* * *

 _I'm only accepting submissions by PM, and any ones left in reviews will be ignored. Please, try to be as creative as you can. I will be making 2 teams, which leaves 7 spots for other students. If you would like to submit a teacher, feel free to modify the form to suit your needs. Good luck!_

 _-DB_


	2. Chapter 2

_Land_

The airship approached the towering academy as the students rushed to the windows for the best view. Among those were a splash of colors, hunters of tomorrow, accepted students of Beacon showing off their respective flair. Splashes of yellow, green, and white could be seen brushing through the crowd. Not among them was a student sitting in his seat peacefully.

The boy had medium length, neat royal blue hair, his bangs long enough to cover his eyes, making it virtually impossible to see. The airship took it's spot at the landing zone, the students flooding out, eager to make new memories on their path to becoming heroes. The boy however slowly stood up and his hands felt for his weapon beside him, finding a comfortable grip on the hilt. Just as slow as his other actions, he lifted the weapon above his head before sliding it into place on his back securely.

As the boy stepped into the sun, his hair shone a staggering light blue, seeming to change shades as he walked, never staying the same for more than a few seconds. The lighter tones appeared healthy before his fair skin and average height, nothing was notable about this boy, but he held an air that demanded respect from the other students. They all took a step out of his way, perhaps unknowingly, as he hummed a soft song, making a straight line forward.

The boy seemed unaware, naive and bordering the edge of being lost completely. He found himself bumping into the back of another student, staring slightly over him as he collected himself. The student turned slowly to look at the blue-haired boy, his white spiky hair softly floating in the breeze, showing a handsome face with sharper features. The student had to look down at his clueless classmate, who seemed to be slow in recollecting himself.

The student quickly analyzed the kid near instantaneously.

 _Lots of blue._

 _A black dress shirt, blue vest, white tie tucked in. Black coat with thin coattails falling to behind his knees. The coat seemed much more informal than the rest of his outfit, having a silver zipper and a gold button holding down the high collar. Black fitting pants, black and blue boots that seemed fit to move in. The boy was regal, but not unprepared._

 _Lastly, the weapon he carried. A long handle was visible coming over the boy's shoulder. Behind him was a gigantic scabbard, the width matching the boy's shoulder width and the blade just long enough to not drag along the floor. A greatsword of unrealistic proportions, unusable in real combat, surely._

Being taller than the clumsy kid, he grabbed the kid's shoulders to straighten him. "Are you alright?" The student asked.

"Oh! There you are! Sorry. My name's Viorel, nice to meet you!" The boy responded, now facing the taller student.

"Sno, likewise. Just try to keep an eye on where you're going." He laughed slightly to himself brushing down his white vest and black sleeveless shirt, which left his arms exposed. Brown cargo pants and black boots, looking at his own attire made him feel underdressed compared to his blue counterpart.

"If you don't mind, would you lead me to the lobby." Viorel continued.

"Uh sure. Just follow along, I guess. Should be a pretty straight shot from here." Sno started off towards the hall they informed to meet in, the pair of boots tapping behind him shortly after reminded him of the boy following.

* * *

 _Night, ballroom_

Despite the looming pressure of the initiation that was to take place the morning after their first stay at Beacon, two girls had become fast friends. Indulging in "lightening" the mood of their peers with a bit of fun.

The two brunettes zoomed across the ballroom silently, causing mischief wherever they may please. Some mustard sprayed in a head of white hair, a sleeping bag overturned with someone inside, quiet "Hey"s and "Woah"s could be heard traveling across the room as the girls made their rounds.

The green-eyed brunette had shorter hair, sitting just at her shoulders while the other had hair that reached her chest. The shorter haired girl laid eyes on a sleepy blue-haired boy walking down the stairs into the ballroom. He carried a black sleeping bag with him and was dressed in a well fitting teeshirt and pajama pants. The two girls snickered to each other before making their way over.

The girls hid on either side of the stairway, placing a very obvious banana peel on a stair. The peel was meant as an obvious distraction before he would be hit with a banana pie. The plan did not work in their favor however, as the boy did not find the peel as obvious as they did, and preceded to fall down the remaining 14 stairs very painfully. The entire ballroom turned at the large sound of a student falling down the stairs on the first night. The two girls looked at each other guiltily before moving to help the blue haired boy up. One of them smoothly tossing away the previously stated pie.

"Crap, dammit, what kind of, where, f-"

"Um. Are, you alright?" Said the yellow eyed brunette, looking down at the boy.

"Yeah, completely fine. Thanks. Could you, ah, get my necklace? I was carrying it, but I can't find it anywhere now." He said, his hands scanning the ground around him for said necklace, "Viorel, by the way."

"Yeah sure. Fiadone's mine. Call me Fia." offered the yellow eyed brunette, quickly checking the ground for any type of necklace.

"Elena." the green-eyed girl stated before joining the two. Her eyes wandered before seeing the necklace laying right in front of the boy, just below of where his hands swept. "It's right there, Viorel. By your hand."

"Is it?" Viorel questioned, his hand wandering lower, but still missing its mark. Elena's hand reached in and grabbed the necklace for him, waving it in front of him to see. He bore no reaction.

"Uhh. Here?" She asked. Viorel's head shot up, looking straight at Elena.

"You found it?!" He thrust out his hand to get his necklace as she awkwardly plopped it in his hand.

"Are you..alright?" Fia questioned, worried now.

"Yeah. Really, the fall down the stairs was nothing. I've had worse in my day."

"But are you like, ok?" Elena followed up.

"I mean...I've got a loving mother, a steady income, I was accepted to my dream school–"

"Yeah, but–"

"Legally disabled, lonely, bad sense of style, lacking in the–"

"Wait, wait, wait. What?" Elena stopped him.

"Disabled?" Fia and Elena made wide eyes at each other that said _'We just made a disabled kid fall down the stairs'._

"Yeah, yeah. Been that way since birth, it's nothing. Thanks for the talk you two!" Viorel shot up and immediately started off again. Waving over his shoulder as he tapped away.

"Do you need help getting to your spot?" Fia offered.

"No, I'm blind. Not directionless. I'll be fine! Good luck in initiation!"

The two girls looked at each other disbelievingly. There was a pause as Fia, being the taller of the two patted Elena on the head and left in the opposite direction. That would end their night of antics as the two went their separate ways.

* * *

 _Morning, locker room_

The students that had woken up early got the chance to the have a quick breakfast before gathering their equipment and heading the Beacon Cliffs for initiation. The students knew they were to enter the Emerald Forest for their initiation, but beyond that had no other leads. Viorel had always been a light sleeper, waking up before most, but matching the pace of many other early risers. He had made his way into the cafeteria, getting some filling breakfast before heading back to the locker room where he had left his sword. There, he rejoined the rest of the students who had come to fetch their gear.

He found a familiar locker in one of the corners of the room before typing in the memorized code. The locker popped open to reveal his weapon, which he effortlessly lifted out and placed back on his back. He turned to walk out of the locker room before being stopped by a familiar face.

"Oh, Viorel. Didn't think I'd run into you again so soon."

"Sno, oh hey!" Viorel conversed with said friend as he too equipped his weapon and armor, attaching black guards to his forearms and shins. They all had visible mechanisms to identify the moving machinery inside. "Did you hear anything about how teams are going to be formed? I'm practically jumping out of my seat to get into this initiation."

"Nothing of use, but word is that the headmaster is a bit on the off side. I wouldn't doubt that he has some type of elaborate plan for us." Sno responded.

"I ran into a couple girls yesterday night, maybe they heard something."

"Is running into people how you usually make friends?"

"No, just the most effective way. I think I hear one over there, come on!" Viorel led Sno over where he heard the voices, immediately feeling the warmth of more friendly peers. "Elena, Fia, good morning. This is Sno." Viorel introduced them. Now in brighter light and standing up, Viorel seemed taller than the two girls as well. Although his personality was more timid and played down than it seemed. Fia stood at a healthy 5'5", but Viorel still had at least 3 inches on her. Sno was even taller, at least 5 inches taller than her. Elena on the other hand was nearly dwarfed in comparison.

"Nice to meet you." Elena said to her new fellow green-eyed companion. She now wore brown shorts and a green shirt, a brown jacket that faded to white at the sleeves covered her arms. She carried a pistol openly on her left leg and brown boots completed the outfit. The pistol was versatile, obviously being able to take dust rounds as well as regular ones.

Fia was dressed in a pale yellow button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. Brown skinny jeans fit her legs well and tucked into her brown combat boots. A thin white coat and yellow fabric laid draped over her arm leaving her weapon exposed. Seemingly a box lantern, hung at her hip with a few cuts and slants that implied the lantern might've had multiple forms.

"Did you two happen to hear anything about the initiation besides the common stuff? Want to be as prepared as possible."

"Nothing useful. We heard they had some type of launch pad they were going to send us off on. One of the professors was muttering about a 'landing' strategy."

Viorel sighed to himself, no early advantage over the other students he supposed. "Well, all out of luck then, I guess. Let's get there before someone kicks our asses, I have a weird feeling that it might happen anyways." Viorel mumbled the last part more to himself, but audibly enough for the others to understand before he made way out of the locker room towards the exit. Elena and Sno immediately took chase while Fia stumbled with her gear for a few moments before running to catch up.

* * *

The students arrived at the scene of their initiation. Before them stood two professors, a taller fiery haired woman with piercing gold eyes and sun-baked skin. She wore a simple white button-up, black blazer and skirt. She dressed the part of a secretary, but played the part of a teacher with the future of young hunters in her hands.

The other was the headmaster himself, a man who looked older than his age. Bright blonde hair that had yet to grey, wise stormy blue eyes. Only a few wrinkles were visible on his face, but otherwise he could have passed as one of the older students. The words were brief, the two merely explaining that they were already grouped into sectors. Each student would complete a personal trial before roaming the woods for the larger game along with the other students in their sector. The students in each sector were not guaranteed to be put on corresponding teams, as the trial was to observe personal strengths, weaknesses and role in a battlefield. The line of students went down far, starting on one end of the cliff to the other end where students could no longer be recognized by the teachers. More professors could be seen scattered across the line to recite the same information to the groups of students.

Sno had the girl named Elena in his sector, Viorel and Fia were not even in sight, leading him to believe they were on the complete other side of the cliff. He watched as the smaller girl readied her weapons, crouching low to prepare for the force that would send her into the Emerald Forest. He pressed his arms closer to his chest, preparing himself for his own launch, but moreso preparing for the impact that would follow. This would not be pleasant in the slightest.

Viorel once again found himself in an unfamiliar area, with many people he didn't recognize or care to remember. He knew this was his chance, his training, his dreams, her expectations. They were everything in this one moment.

Fia found herself standing only 6 spots from Viorel, but her partner in crime Elena was nowhere to be found. Sno had also seemed to disappear, leaving her with just Viorel in her sector and the challenge laid before her.

Welcome to Beacon.

* * *

 **I'm still going to be accepting characters until Friday of this week. Thank you to the tremendous amount of people who sent in submissions and congratulations to the people who had their characters accepted.**

 **-DB**


	3. Chapter 3

**Accepted Characters:**

 **1\. Fiadone Panettone**

 **2\. Elena Syros**

 **3\. Sno Taupher**

 **4\. Amethyst Bryl**

 **5\. Philomela Eurig**

 **6\. Mercer Reyes**

 **7\. Nero Melanzane**

Trial

Viorel found himself flying through the air, basking in the wind brushing across his face. Simply rolling across the ground as he landed, losing no speed whatsoever. Each student ended up in a squared off section before they were allowed to enter the team portion of the Emerald Forest.

Growling was heard all around him, a blank slate to work with as there was no other scenery to be found. The boy's hand went to the grip as a scraping sound made the grimm flinch, the weapon making no graceful entrance as he dropped the tip into the ground. The weapon was as large as the boy, the hilt alone was as long as his forearm, pitch black, including a large sharp pommel and a wide guard that could protect him from any attacks at his wrist. A dark blue crystal rested in the middle of the guard, ice dust. The blade was the true masterpiece, being silver across the edge, drawing an inwards line as the bottom melted into the guard being wider as it gradually made its way into a sharp tip. A wide blue fuller filled the middle of the blue with a black outline giving it the intimidating look worthy of such a devastating blade.

Viorel rolled his neck, many satisfying cracks ringing in the wolve's ears before he lifted the sword again, effortlessly this time. With his right arm he now carried the entirety of the sword as if it weighed nothing. Without hesitation he swung the sword horizontally once, waiting just a second before the wind coming thereafter swept across the field. The calming sound of the grass rustling being interrupted by the interference of heavy footsteps in the earth.

The disturbance sparked an irritation in him as his knuckles turned white on the sword. "37." Viorel mumbled to himself. "You're all too noisy, I can't hear the wind."

* * *

Fia found herself in a very different predicament. There were no enemies where she landed, no threat whatsoever. Only an empty field and a key that seemed to be floating above her, out of her reach. It seemed helpless as nothing could help her reach the key that was presumably the key to the team area. She jumped to no avail, no amount of mobility could be allowed to get her to the key. Grabbing her weapon, she extended the polearm on it, the box lantern now hanging on the end of her staff. A button on the handle activated the red dust inside the lantern as it spewed flames over the key.

The key had to have strings tied around it, there was no way it could just float there. The flames faded and the key stood, shiny as ever, untouched by time and weather. She growled to herself, at her own failure. She was frustrated with what to do, now brainstorming any other solution.

"Amethyst Bryl and Mercer Reyes are now partners." The announcer broadcasted across the sectors.

"Already!?" Fia gasped to herself. She had to finish this challenge already. Wooden walls were on her every side, keeping her in the sector until she solved this. _'No room to hold back'._ She thought to herself. The girl calmed, focusing on her semblance, willing the key to come to her. She felt a strong resistance, the key was held there by an external force. She had to force her way through.

Her feet dug into the ground as she pulled the key harder. Her eyes squeezed closed as all of her muscles clenched and strained. The dirt cracked and her bones screamed, but she continued. The sound of blood rushing echoed in her ears as her veins swelled, threatening to pop. She began to scream, unbearable amounts of agony now becoming heard, shrieking as the wood began to shake with the force around her. Then the key was in her hand and she sank to her knees. Staring at her accomplishment, she dug her fingers into the ground and brought herself up, limping to the door.

"Elena Syros and Nero Melanzane are now partners."

* * *

The sector Sno landed in had been much farther from what he had expected. A very limited space with very tight walls, a maze. He slowly walked through, before a pressure plate activated below him. Arrows immediately assaulted his back, being mostly absorbed by his aura. The pain was still evident as he keeled forwards, "Shit."

A bell rang and more traps activated, firing towards him. Sno quickly activated his semblance, the world slowing around him giving him time to analyze.

 _Four arrows directly in front, a spike coming from my top right and another coming from my bottom left._

His semblance let go as he sprung into a dive, spikes assaulting where his head and knees once were. He held his forearms at a slant in front of him as the arrows scratched the surface and continued past him.

He bolted forward, but not without caution. The slight _tink_ of a gear moving set off his semblance. The floor falling this time, he ran three steps before pouncing off of the wall further forward. Looking back after landing, the floor was still following him, he had to be faster. He punched his fist out, a line flying out and planting itself in the wooden wall far ahead of him. He jumped and let the force pull him to the wall quickly.

The wood shook under his weight as his legs smashed against the wall before the zipline released. The traps had stopped, and a simple locked door stood before him. A hand sensor sat on it's right, placing his hand on it, it activated and called out.

* * *

"Sno Taupher and Philomela Eurig are now partners."

"I think that's the last of them." Viorel said out loud before turning towards his partner. "Are you ok?" His clothes were seemingly untouched by the trails, the only hint being a bit of dirt on his boot that threatened to fall off and leave his being sparkling. Especially compared to the poor condition of his partner.

"Peachy. My aura will take care of it in a bit." Fia responded, still leaned up against one of the trees. "Any signs of the other two that are supposed to be in this sector?"

"I think I hear screaming. Somewhere a ways away from here. It's getting closer though."

"How far?"

"I'd say...about 600 meters? Not that far. Otherwise, there's some shuffling approximately...right behind you."

"Gah!" Fia called out as a small girl flew out from behind her, landing with a roll right in front of Viorel.

"Uhh. Hi there...friend." The girl awkwardly laughed. Fia offered her a forced smile as Viorel slightly jutted out his foot to find her, it slightly tapping her back.

"Ah. There you are. Now..." Viorel left the two in silence for a few seconds, seemingly waiting, "There he is." He smiled. A much larger boy smashed into the dirt on his right, not nearly as graceful as his counterpart, but getting up just as fast. The four drew their weapons, Fia and the girl taking the rear as the two boys led.

"What's the situation?" Fia asked the two.

"Deathstalkers. At least two, possibly more. We were overwhelmed on our own, but we should be able to take them with our current numbers." The boy spoke in a deep, resounding tone. He demanded respect, but his appearance only paid him so much. His hair pitch black, coming to his jaw. He towered above the three, standing above 6ft, a mass of muscle and bad clothing sense.

He wore black boots alongside slim black pants with a matching jacket, a deep purple shirt that matched his eyes, kept loose at the collar with a necklace underneath. He wielded a large single edged sword with dust utilities.

The smaller girl however seemed almost harmless in comparison. Having a petite build and carrying a suitcase, only otherwise wearing a utility belt with cubes over her clothes. Her outfit consisted mainly of black and gold, with a bomber jacket, skinny jeans, tank top, and belt all in black with gold high tops. A surgical looking mask sat on her collar, revealing her softer features, light brown complexion, and golden scales visible on her jaws and hands. Her dark brown hair was styled into a undercut fade that rested barely on her cheekbone at its longest.

The girl quickly pulled her mask up, hiding her features, but revealing a toothy smile design, that of a predator.

"Fiadone, call me Fia." The injured backline unit offered.

"Mercer." said the larger boy.

"Viorel."

"Mela." the girl simply added.

"Huh. You weren't put in the same sector as your partner?" Fia questioned.

"No, I don't think I lot of people were. It might just be you two." Mela wondered out loud.

"Well, anyway. Now that introductions are out of the way, how about we kill something."

"The grimm agree. Scatter!" Viorel called out, quickly falling backwards and tackling Fia out of harms way as the other two dashed to their left. The aforementioned Deathstalker tore its way through the clearing, setting its sights on the four teens. Mela immediately threw out one of her cubes allowing it to expand into a moderately sized speaker before slamming her suitcase on the ground as it also transformed into a turntable device. She smashed the play button.

The vibration shook the trees and the shell of the Deathstalker as its attention was now drawn to the source. Her blue-haired companion however also recoiled at the volume, cursing slightly. "I've got it!" He called out, shaking off the shock.

As the oversized bug has its attention drawn, Viorel dashed forward, a hand on his sword as he drew. Instead of the massive sword from before, only a dagger came out, the blade the size of his palm. He quickly jabbed it into one of the eyes of the scorpion before flipping over its back, landing on the other side and delivering another blow. Kicking off the bone skeleton he disengaged just as quickly. Mela's music still blared, offering the constant distraction that would assist them in the fight, bombarding the Deathstalker with waves of fire.

Before the grimm could recollect itself from the attack, an underhand swing caught it in stride, nearly lifting it off the ground as Mercer packed its face full of flames. The creature attempted retreat, but was instead caught by an attack at its tail as Viorel now swung his greatsword, smashing the tail more than cutting it as it fell limp and the monster was driven into a corner. Mela took back her cube and folded her station back up as Mercer kept up the offensive on his opponent's frontside. Finally, the arachnid flinched with one of the hits, leaving the opening for the final blow to be laid out in front of it.

Fia flew in as if fired through a cannon, her lantern now turned into a double-bladed axe, as she flipped over Mercer and placed her strike dead in the center of the exoskeleton. The attack rang as if she had struck a bell before the bone cracked and the grimm melted into ash.

"Now aren't we just the cutest little group of murderers? Warms my heart really." Mercer cracked seemingly out of character.

"Didn't even get any milk with that serial." Fia lifted an eyebrow at the taller gentleman as he allowed a slight smile onto his face.

"Yeah, you two keep doing that. I'll uh. Be here. With the blue dude."

"I don't know. I can really see this going places." Viorel joked smugly, obviously proud of his pun.

"...yeah, let's just go kill the rest of these things so we can leave." Fia avoided as the other two followed her deeper into the forest. Viorel stood still smug as ever.

He says to himself, "She's just mad cause it was good."

* * *

 _Why did it have to be Nevermores? Anything, but Nevermores._

These were the thoughts running through Sno Taupher's mind as the creature he had mounted and killed now spiraled into the side of a cliff. Nearby, Amethyst Bryl, Nero Melazane, and Elena Syros were having similar experiences.

Elena, having taken one down at close range already now stood at the top of a cliffside with her pistol. Gracefully loading ice shots into it, she aimed and held her trigger. She would be using all seven shots in one blow with this, her sights set on the mother of all nevermores that dwarfed even the adult ones. "Boom!" she yelled to no one in particular as she let the shot go. The line appeared almost as a laser as it cut through the air and drew a line straight through the torso of the bird.

The plane-sized bird quickly lost its strength and control as it barreled straight towards Elena on the cliffside. "Oh, come on! You think you do something cool for once and then–" Her complaining cut off short by the head-on collision.

Nero currently had his Dao sword plunged into a flying Nevermore with no avail. He was simply being pulled around with a tight grip on the sword as if he wasn't there. Cat-like ears sat on top of his spiky white hair with black rings presumably dyed in. He had bronze skin and wore simply a black t-shirt and jeans held up by a chain, power boots, and a brown leather jacket. In his state of powerlessness, he had his eyes closed, seemingly searching for inner peace despite his predicament.

"Patience is the greatest virtue of this world, it solves many problems of conflict and can only help through the course of life. I ask you please, kind creature: land so I can leave this wretched place. I wanna go home." He could almost be seen shedding a tear as he was again dragged off.

All while the last of the four, Amethyst watched from the plains below. The rest of her classmates high above where she could never reach. Her purple eyes matching her namesake, and unhealthily thin build offering her no intimidation points. Having no weapon at her side, she could only see herself pouncing on the next opportunity...whenever that came of course.

She simply sat playing with her hair instead, it being a refreshing light brown color, left loose and free. Her left bang reaching her jawline, although always elbowing its way into obscuring her vision.

A tattered yellow hoodie and worn jeans hung off her frame, her shoes also seemed to be sprouting eyes of their own. Wolf ears peered over her head, although the left had a piece that had been taken off, ripped almost.

"Welp. Time to do something I guess." she took her time standing up, before brushing off the dirt from her already tattered clothing. "Lightning Sp–what? Ugh." Tattoos began to glow from underneath her hoodie. The power of dust flowing through them, forming in her hand. This was her true weapon. "B-b-b-b-b-bitch!" She let the power fly like an arrow, making a straight path right for a line of nevermores as they all chainburnt to a crisp. "Now that's badass! Tell me some rich asshole just saw that from his private jet!"

The corpses now began to take gravity as its main force as all 4 began to fall rapidly right over Amethyst's head. She looked up in awe and disbelief as it seemed her exits were covered.

"This isn't really how I imagined I'd go. A bunch of birds falling on me. Don't know what to say."

And then there was darkness.

* * *

 **Sorry for the MAJOR delay on the chapter. I do still plan to continue this story. It's just simply, holidays, school, and then my other activities that are taking up all of my time (will be busy until next week really). Hope everyone can satisfy their itch with this one. See you soon.**

 **-DB**


End file.
